The Last First Kiss
by darkaznangel452
Summary: Standalone-rated for some choiced language. *They had a fight again, but this one is more serious. Will he leave for real this time? MA R


**A/N: ****Alright**** sorry I was just really bored and wanted to try my luck at a standalone. See if I could still do it. Let me know what you think.**

**Setting: Near future after FN**

**Disclaimer: This is dumb, we all know that if we actually owned the characters we would not be here writing this. Especially Alec ;)**

_Maybe __I'd__ been __to__ harsh on him. Okay, Maybe __wasn't__ even an option, I had. Come on Max, you know exactly what to do._ Max sat atop the Space Needle and couldn't move. She'd finally managed to push the only person she truly cared about away, all with one simple word.

-------------FLASHBACK------------------

"Why are you yelling at me, you got your friggin cure!" Alec screamed at her trying to find out why she was yelling at him.

"Just leave Alec, get outta town." Max said while turning around ready to leave TC.

Alec let her walk away for a second, but when she reached the door he yelled back, "Give me one good reason to leave. This is my home too now."

Max was mad, she was trying to do everything in her power to push him away, "Really, this is your home now? Whatever fine by me, you are just more **filth** to sweep under the rug."

With that finality she walked out the door leaving the only person she cared about.

------------FLASHB ACK-------------------

Alec was packing his motorcycle three hours later when he heard her coming, well to be more precise he could smell her coming. As angry as he was at her, his body couldn't give him the satisfaction of being mad. Instantly all his senses were kicked into overdrive, he could smell the arousing smell of vanilla mixed with lilacs. He could almost feel the earth move as her soft footsteps approached him.

He never turned around, just spoke in an affirmative way as he slid gracefully onto his bike. "What do you want Max?"

"Alec…"_This is the moment __you've__ been working up towards, it's now or never. Come on Max no wimping out._ _Oh great, now __I'm__ talking to myself trying to give myself a pep-talk this is useless._

"Save it Max, I'm outta here." Alec said as he started the bike up. He couldn't bear to turn around; he knew that one look at her, and he could fall under her spell again.

As he gunned he engine she screamed, "Alec! I'm sorry! Please don't leave I need you!"

Thinking he heard her wrong he shut the bike off and relaxed back alittle, "What'd you say?"

Max's voice now became soft and soothing. "Alec I need you here."

Alec turned to face her, "Come on Max, no joke." But even as he said this he could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Alec, I've been so blind lately. I mean….I just…I don't know anymore. You used to be a pain in my ass but now you're the only thing I can think about…ever." Max s aid, sighing slightly and cast her face to the ground.

"Max…" The word hung there as a barrier between a new found hope.

"Alec, I think that I like you." Max said softly, so softly he barely heard her as she raised her eyes to meet his.

Without though Alec wrapped her in his arms, and to his surprise she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him flush against her. Then he backed off a little, being this close to Max usually meant one of two things, one-she was pissed and needed someone to hit, or two-she was upset about something and needed someone to rely on. _Just because she said that __doesn't__ mean she does. What if she just wants you not to __leave._

Then Alec pulled entirely away and Max's eyes snapped open and looked into his green ones. The loss of his body against hers had left her in the same position, her arms were outstretched wanting more.

"Max, look I know that you think you need me right now, but are you sure you're not going to change your mind in a day?"

Max frowned slightly, "Alec, I'm serious. I want to be with you, now . Look, I know that we have had are run-arounds in the past where I may not have been so nice, but I really want you here. It isn't home without you."

Alec's eyes softened, he could tell that she was serious. So slowly, he walked over to her, standing inches from her, but not touching her. Gently he reached down and withdrew her hand from her side and raised it up. He placed a gentle kiss on the inside of her hand, right in the middle.

Max understood and nodded with a small smile on her face. Then they were instantly wrapped back into each other's arms.

"Max, there's something I want to ask you that I've needed to for a long time."

Max just stood silently in his arms with a curious look in her eye.

"Max…um…I know this is going to sound a little corny, but will you be my girlfriend?" Alec said with a smile on his face, his facial features crinkled a little and his eyes shown like a small boy.

Max's smile widened and she replied to his question, the most important question of all, "Yes."

With that Alec's face swooped down on her in a gentle kiss. Their lips rubbed softly until it wasn't enough for either of them, Alec's ferocity took over and his tongue sought entry, and her mouth willingly complied. As their tongues raged for battle they started to hear people cheering. Out of all the windows in the apartments closes to them they could see transgenics, all over clapping.

Out of nowhere Mole's voice became clear, "Thank God, it's about time for you two."

Max and Alec simply laughed and decided this wasn't the place for them. Alec swiftly grabbing his bags from his motorcycle, and grabbing Max around the waist led her into his apartment and into his life, for good.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed!

AR


End file.
